


Hard and Fast

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pondering that Seifer has mid-shag with Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Fast

Hard and fast.  
That's how most of the things in my life have been. My youth has been like that, hard and fast.  
Hard, because when I was a wee thing, I was dumped into an orphanage. Fast, because I think I grew up a little too fast for everyone's liking.  
I was the first to do things sexually. I was the one to go off on my own, to figure I didn't need anyone's help for things. I was also the one to lead others into trouble. So, a mix of stuff, would lead me to believe that it was hard and fast.

Even now. My life is still hard and fast.  
Everything whips past my like that. I have no control over it. Sometimes, I don't know if I want to.  
I have failed the SeeD entrance exam 3 times.  
I've been told that I've acted with haste, or perhaps the missions were just to hard for me. I don't believe that. I think it was me. Myself and my ways.  
I think that yes, I acted hastily, and my actions were probably misplaced. Perhaps I judged others in my party too hard.  
Either way, I don't really care. Not now.

Not in this moment.  
Not when I'm pounding into him like life gives it to me. Hard and fast.  
With him, everything is slow. Calculated. Or so it seems. I've never gotten beneath that icy veneer enough to really know.  
Those that you think you really know; you never do. You don't even know yourself really well, not till the end.  
Not till that last moment when death comes up on you.

Of course I'm also thinking of all other aspects of my life. Wondering how things will go there. Will my relationships fail, or will they go on? Well, I'm not sure, but I guess if they have to end, they should end like things start. You guessed it, hard and fast.

When I met Squall, that’s how I met him. Hard and fast.  
Of course, I was running, and so was he, so we collided, and fell.  
And as a way of saying sorry, I had to kiss him better. Everything I do is done in that hasty way. Full of force and speed.  
I'm not sure if I'll ever slow down. That might be the death of me. I'm sure it will be.

I can feel his body writhe under mine. I love the way he feels. I love the fact that I can fuck him the way I do.  
Everyone else thinks that he might break, that he's too fragile for this. Of course, my boy is really a lion underneath. Don't let that pretty boy face fool you.  
Oh no.  
I can feel him shudder and arch his back. He's very close to finishing.  
And me, I'll come like everything else in my life. Hard and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously thought I lost this. In a way I had. It was originally posted on journalfen long ago. It's now defunct and I didn't have a saved copy. I found it elsewhere and I'm posting it here. It was originally posted in 2007. It wasn't betaed then and I only gave it a glance over to make sure the formatting was good. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
